


A Dancing Deal

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shem dancing is too stiff for Atheva's taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dancing Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://dontknowcats.tumblr.com
> 
> Atheva Lavellan is her character.

Atheva could feel Vivienne’s frustration. They were attending the ball at the Winter Palace in just a week, and for the past several days she’d been forcing Atheva to learn how to dance. Creators, she knows how to dance! Just not these shem steps.

“Back straight! You need to raise your shoulders and elbows up.” The dance teacher came over to adjust her. Again. She felt stiff as a board at this point.

“Darling, you move with grace on the battlefield. Think of this as another battle.” Vivienne chimed in.

Grumbling under her breath she made the adjustments. Again.

It took three hours to escape that battle. She, Vivienne, and the dance teacher left her chambers, the sun having set some time ago. Opening her door to the main hall she was greeted by the smell of the evening meal and Cullen’s smile. Not even bothering with a farewell she quickly made her way to the chair Cullen had reserved for her.

“How were the dance lessons?” He moved her chair in before seating himself beside her.

“I feel like I have a stick jammed into my spine. Josie wanted me to learn to dance while in a corset. I won’t even be _wearing_ a corset at the ball!”

“You’re not the only one suffering.” He took her plate and started filling it with the druffalo steak and mashed potatoes served this evening.

“What? You’re taking lessons?” She couldn’t hide her surprise.

“No. I’ve had to suffer through Josephine and Leliana choosing what we’ll be wearing.” He set her plate down and began piling food onto his. From the looks of it he hadn’t eaten today.

“I’ll take that over that mess I’ll be suffering again tomorrow.” She took a deep drink of her wine before digging into her meal.

“According to Josephine we’ll be wearing red velvet. Of all the fabrics to choose, it had to be velvet.”

Atheva could only raise a brow, her mouth full of steak.

“It won’t be the first time I’ve attended a formal event. With the number of people in attendance it will be uncomfortably warm.”

Swallowing, “I’ve never been to one of these things before.”

“Pray this is the only one you will ever have to attend.” Cullen began digging into his meal, but the worry in his face gave away his thoughts.

“If I ever have to attend another party I’ll require everyone learn Dalish dances. None of this stick-up-your-ass nonsense.”

The comment had the effect she wanted. Cullen covered his mouth to prevent the food from flying out as he laughed. It took some time for him to recover enough to speak.

“I will pay to see that happen. It will certainly give Varric something to write about.”

“Maybe I should require they wear Dalish clothing. No corsets or shoes allowed. Masks must be Dalish themed, and handmade by those wearing them.”

“Any other requirements, Inquisitor?” Leliana approached them, a grin on her face.

“Dalish music and a bonfire. Do you think you can make it happen?”

Cullen was doing his best to keep his laughter in check, tears streaking down his face.

“I can, but only after we destroy Corypheus.”

“Consider it a deal. I’ll expect you to send out the invitations to the most unpleasant of the Orlesians.   Make the rules clear, and inform them not attending will be an insult to the Inquisitor.”

“Oh, I’ll do more than that. Though, truly, no shoes?”

“They can wear the same foot wraps as we Dalish do. I’ll give in an allow jewelry and feathers and other nonsense.”

“Fair enough.” Leliana walked away, a grin on her face.

“What will I have to wear?” Cullen wiped the tears from his face, grinning like a fool.

“Preferably, nothing, but that can wait until after the party.”


End file.
